The Final Destination
by LovelyBlasian
Summary: AU. After having a terrifying vision of everyone around him dying, will Adam be able to save his friends and his beloved or will his vision come true and they all end up dying one by one until death comes after him and Jay? Warnings inside


**A/N: Well, after watching FD's 1-5 again, I got this idea fresh in my head. Now, i'll only be killing off one character in this chapter. Depending on the feedback I get, i'll be able to update fast. Why feedback? Because i'd love to know who you guys would prefer seeing get well...brutally murdered xD haha. So, I hope ya'll enjoy~**

**Title: **The Final Destination.(Pfffft...but they made a fifth one...!XD)

**Rating: **M erm...NC-17?

**Pairings: **Jaydam aka E&C. (Jay and Adam) Junk(Jeff HardyXCM Punk) Ranmor( RandyXMorrison) Shawris(Shawn MichaelsXChris Jericho) and many more...I think...that's a lot right there lol unless anyone has any suggestions about couples I didn't mention in this chapter. If so, please add said suggestion to a review of PM if ya like~ :)

**Warnings: **M/M slash, lemons, blood, gore, LOTS of character deaths, and language.

**Summary: **AU. After having a terrifying vision of everyone around him dying, will Adam be able to save his friends and his beloved or will the vision come true and they end up getting killed one by one until death finally comes after him and Jay? LOTS of character deaths. M/M lemons, blood, gore, etc..

"I'm so excited, Jay. Can you believe that we're about to graduate in a month?" I said with a smile as I wrapped my arms around your neck before I gave you a tender kiss on the lips. You smiled at me and chuckled.

"I'm not shocked about you passing. You had all B's and an A, Addy. Me on the other hand...I barely passed." I frowned and kissed you on the cheek.

"Don't say that, Jay-Jay. You got all C's and a D and honestly? I think that Mrs. Guerrero was out to get you the whole year, Babe."

"Psshhhht...! Me? I think she has a crush on you or something, Addy. And now that you're 18, there's nothing to stop her from getting her hands on you."

I laughed and smiled at your comment. was the spanish 1-4 teacher at our high school and I honestly think that she had a death wish against you or something. It seemed kinda odd to me how she would constantly give you D's and F's especially when you would turn in A+ material projects and since you turned all of your homework and what not in. But, that was all in the past now. We had just graduated and as a way of celebration, our Assistant Principal, Mr. Irvine or rather Mr. Hickenbottom since he had just recently got engaged to by his boyfriend and new Fiance, Shawn Hickenbottom; decided to take the selected few of graduated seniors who had improved their grades over the course of the year by a whole grade in only a short amount of time on a trip to The Great Wolf Lodge at Niagra Falls. I was excited to be invited to go and even more excited when I found out that you were on the list to go too. We were currently at the gas station, filling up the bus that we were riding in with gas along with stopping for snacks, drinks, and what not.

"What? She's married, Jay. And even if she was, i'm not that good looking for a teacher to wanna come after me...!" You rolled your eyes before you scoffed at me.

"Adam, if I was a teacher I wouldn't think twice about having you stay back for some extra tutoring if ya catch my drift." You winked and I let out a chuckle."Jay...If you were a teacher and ended up doing that to me, you do know that you'd get arrested, right?"

"...It'd be worth it. That's all I gotta say."

"You're such a goof, Jay~!"

"But, i'm your goof~" You said before you kissed me on the lips. All of a sudden I heard a wolf-whistle and a snicker from behind us.

"Woo~! We haven't even gotten to the hotel rooms yet and you two are out here 'bout ta get it on...!" Our friend Jeff Hardy said with a big grin on his face.

"You're one to talk, Jeff. I don't even want to know how many times you tried having sex with Philly in a movie theatre or something."

"What? I can't help it if he can't get enough of all of this!" He said pointing to his crotch and I just shook my head at him.

"Enough of what?" Phil said as he walked up beside him with a bag of snacks and drinks for the road for the two of them. Jeff chuckled and smiled at him before he hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Enough...enough of my love for my Philly Cheesesteak!"

The both of us laughed and Phil just sighed as he gave Jeff a kiss on the head. "It was a dick joke wasn't it, Jeff?"

"Erm...No. What ever gave ya that idea my beloved Philly Cheesecake~?"

"Pfffft...You only call me those pet-names of yours whenever you try to cover up one of your sex jokes, Jeff. What was it this time? Something having to do with your dick?"

"How the hell did you know that, Philly?"

"Just a few seconds ago when you told me."

We bursted out into laughter as Phil gave Jeff a hug. "We've got plenty of snacks for the road, Jeff. Drinks, too."

"Well, alrighty then...! So, when the fuck are we leaving then? We've been here for motherfuckin' hours, Babe!"

"Watch your language, Junior...!" Mr. Irvine said as he came up to us.

"Erm...Ehheh..."

"Try not to have such a foul mouth, ...And we've only been here for 30 minutes. We're waiting for Mr. Orton, Ms. Blank, and for a few others to finish buying what they need for the trip before we head back on the road."

"They're taking forever though, ! Can't you make them hurry up or something?" You said and he shrugged.

"Sorry..."

"Well...we can always leave them. Tell em that it was an accident, Mr. Irvine." Jeff suggested and he just shook his head.

"You know that we can't do that...besides look...! They're coming out right now." He said as he looked back and they came out. At least 8 or 9 of them. I didn't really bother counting. And then all of a sudden I felt a cold breeze and ended up seeing my own breath in front of me. I rubbed my shoulders to try getting warm again, but it was almost if some kind of force had just passed right by me or something.

"You okay, Adam?"

"Uhh...yeah...just a little cold..."

"What? It's may...! You're not getting sick are you?" You said as you put your hand on my forehead. "Well...your temperature's normal...Maybe you're just imagining it, Babe..." You said and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, maybe...But, I could've sworn that I felt-"

_**Ka-boom! **_

_**Ka-boom! **_

_**Ka-boom! **_

_**Ka-boom!**_

"Hello? Oh, hey!" I nearly jumped out of my skin as a kid known as Mike Mizanin said as he walked by and answered his cell-phone to stop the loud noise. I was confused as to why out of all the ring-tones in the world that Marilyn Manson's Ka-boom Ka-boom decided to play. It striked me as kind of odd and at the same time creepy considering the fact that we were at a gas station, especially with the fact that explosions at gas stations weren't an uncommon situation.

"Adam, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh...! Y-yeah, i'm fine..."

"You sure? You look like you've seen a ghost or something, Baby..."

"I'm fine, Jay. Thanks..." I said with a weak smile. I was hoping that we could hurry up and get on the road before I got any more bad vibes. I felt as if something awful was going to happen, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Everyone, we're leaving now! So, unless you want to get left behind...!" called from the bus and we all got on it. I sat beside you and you looked at me with a frown as I buckled up my seat belt.

"Are you sure that you're alright, Adam? You seem kind of spooked..."

"Just a little nervous..."

"About what, Addy?"

"Well, you remember that flight 180 thing? and then what happened to those kids in the coffee shop? What if...what if something like that happened to us while we're on our trip...? What if we die?"

"Adam..." You grabbed my hand and kissed me on it. "It's just a freaky coincidence is all...They were probably high on something..."Death" didn't come after them, it was just some unfourtunate events. Nothing bad's going to happen, okay? So, relax. Before you know it, we'll be at the lodge and we can start off our spring break and then next month we'll graduate and then we can start our life together. First we'll go to college and then we'll pass and before ya know it we'll have jobs of our own and then i'm gonna buy you the best house in the world! Hows that sound?"

I smiled and kissed you on the lips. "It sounds amazing, Jay-Jay."

"Heh. So, no more about this death stuff, Baby. I don't wanna see that scared look on your face again. The only thing that I want to see on that sexy mug of yours this vacation is a smile, alright?"

"Alright. Thanks, Jay." I smiled and you kissed me on the cheek.

"That's what i'm here for, Adam."

"Ugh...Gross! Can you two do something beside eat each other's faces all day long?" My least favorite person in the world, Kelly-Kelly, or Barbara Blank said to us as she looked at us with disguist on her face.

"Fuck off, Blank."

"Relax, Adam. She's just jealous cause Randy doesn't wanna put his dick anywhere near that cesspool of diseases."

"Screw you!" She said angrily.

"Umm...i'd rather not. Anyways...shouldn't you be sitting with dear old Randy anyways? He is your boyfriend."

"Shut the fuck up, Fag...! And I know exactly where he is! He's...he's..."

We heard what sounded like our good friend John Hennigan laughing his ass off so we turned around and saw him laughing and giggling at something that Kelly's boyfriend, Randy Orton, was saying to him.

"Well...He seems to be enjoying himself, Kelly...And apparently not with you." Jay said and she huffed before she went over to them and pushed Randy.

"What the fuck is this?"

Um...i'm just talking to my friend, Kels...no big deal-"

"No big deal? No big deal? You're supposed to be sitting with me, Randy! Not this manwhore!"

"Manwhore?" John said confused. I was mad. John was one of the sweetest guys that I knew and he was still a virgin from what he had told me. She had no fucking write to do that.

"Ha...! Well, isn't this the kettle calling the fucking pot black!" Randy said and Kelly stood there looking confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"What am I-...Kelly, you think that i'm stupid don't you? I know that you've been sleeping around with other guys. Dave's been calling my phone since yours is off and since you were the only person that I let use my phone last, you must be the only reason why."

"B-but...that's just a coinci-"

"And this text reads **"Hey, Kels. Are ya gonna be able to come over tonight?And when are ya gonna ditch Orton for me?" **smirk face."

"I...I..."

"We're through, Kelly."

"But, Randy...! It was just-"

"Just what? Cheating? I don't think so, Kelly."

"Wow..." I said as I stopped looking over there to look at you.

"That made my day."

"Pfft...Do you think that Randy and John are gonna be a thing now, Jay?"

"I never thought Orton would be bisexual or even gay...but from the looks of things...just maybe..." You said.

The bus driver then started up the bus and I got a uneasy feeling in my stomach. Your comforting words to me from earlier were still in my mind, but I just had a feeling inside of me that something bad was about to happen...

_TBC..._

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed~ feel free to review c:**


End file.
